The purpose of this project is to evaluate the clinical efficacy of binaural beat stimulation for the treatment of pain and mood in patients suffering from low back pain and to investigate the neural underpinnings of binaural beat stimulation, the 'Frequency Following Response'(FFR). Use of auditory stimulation may provide a cost-effective and portable alternative to biofeedback therapy, and thus have widespread clinical utility, not only for persons experiencing chronic pain, but for other populations currently benefiting from biofeedback, such as Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD). Devices employing binaural beat stimulation are available commercially although there is scarce clinical or experimental data on this type of therapy. Various companies have constructed the stimulation patterns, but have used, at most, anecdotal evidence as a guide. This project could also contribute toward the development of maximally effective stimulation frequencies and procedures.